diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia
}} Cordelia (コーデリア Kōderia) was the first wife of Karlheinz and the mother of the triplets, Laito, Kanato and Ayato.Diabolik Lovers Official Visual Fan Book Appearance Cordelia had long purple hair with distinct bangs and green eyes with narrow pupils. She wore a black dress that had both straps made up in a criss-cross pattern and three white roses across the top right; the dress also has some white ruffles starting from her right hip. There was also chain around her hips with a blue rose attachment. On her right arm, she wore arm band that is similar in style to the straps on her dress. On her left arm, she wore a long black glove. She also wore a black choker on her neck. Personality Cordelia was an abusive and promiscuous woman and would use anyone, including her own children, in order to be acknowledged by her husband. History Cordelia was her husband's first wife and gave birth to three of his sons. But, Cordelia had a brief affair with his brother Richter and sometimes would make love in front of Kanato as he would play with his toys. She also had sex with her eldest son Laito. At some point, the triplets had enough and conspired to kill her. Ayato mortally wounded her and drank her to the point of death her then Laito pushed her off the balcony when she tried to ask him for help and then Kanato burned her body. She asked Richter to cut out her heart and implant it into another body. He did what she asked and implanted her heart into Yui. Relationships Karlheinz Karlheinz was Cordelia's husband and father of her children. He neglected her and she wanted his attention. Richter Richter was her brother in law. It is revealed in the game that they had a brief affair. They were known to have "made out" in front of her children. Sometimes she even went as far as to have sex with him in front of Kanato, believing that he didn't care because he was too caught up in playing with his teddy. When she was dying, she asked him to cut out her heart and implant it into another body. He did as she asked and he implanted her heart into Yui. Laito Laito and Cordelia seemed to have a better relationship than Ayato does with Cordelia. Though it was more of a bitter and utter repulsive relationship seeing as the game implies that Laito loved Cordelia, to the point of having a sexual relationship with her. As a result, he thought of Cordelia as a lover rather than a parent. Kanato Kanato is the middle child of the triplets and also the most neglected by his mother out of the three. Just like Laito, he loved his mother very much (but not to the extent of sleeping with her). However, his mother Cordelia never showered him with the same courtesy and love that he needed. Despite that, he sung 'Scarborough Fair' to her and she called him her little songbird In the game, when he found her dead body, he tried singing 'Scarborough Fair' to wake her up but realized it wouldn't work. He set it on fire so that her cold body could be warm. Feeling full of happiness, he picked up the remaining ashes since his mother was finally all his Ayato Cordelia is the mother of Ayato and always pushed him to be the best, but in a way that wasn't quite "motherly". It's predicted that Cordelia wanted Ayato to be the "best" to her own advantage and well being just to beat Beatrix seeing her as a threat and competition to get Karlheinz's attention. She was shown to have physically and mentally abused, insulted, and tormented him as a child. Cordelia even went as far as punishing Ayato by slapping him across the face, beating him nearly to death and nearly drowning him when he didn't live up her expectations. Ayato and Cordelia didn't have a great 'mother and son' relationship but rather no love at all. Mostly just hatred, as seen by the way Ayato talks about her and calls her foul names and says he hates her. It is ultimately proven that he hated her as when he kills her and drinks her blood commenting on the fact that it tasted so sweet as if it was nothing. Ayato and Cordelia are similar in ways such as their behaviors towards others and their selfish needs to become powerful or the strongest. It is also shown in various ways that they are both attention seekers. Cordelia wanted all of Karlheinz's attention on her instead of Beatrix while Ayato is always pressuring Yui into giving him her undivided attention. Cordelia and Ayato are both very dominant and possessive. They are both shown to be very merciless though Ayato is more of a teasing person where as Cordelia was more strict and likes to punish those who disobey her. Beatrix Because Cordelia was generally unloved by Karlheinz, and because Beatrix gave birth to his two eldest children despite being the second wife, Cordelia despised her and viewed her as an impudent eyesore. Using both her status as the first wife as well as the Demon Lord's daughter, Cordelia constantly tormented Beatrix - degrading her and doing her best to prove that her own sons especially Ayato were better than Beatrix's. Even though Cordelia despised Beatrix, Beatrix didn't feel the same for Cordelia which is why when she was assassinated, she died smiling, being freed from her guilt of neglecting her second son and putting too much pressure on Shu as well as from Cordelia's torment. Christa Quotes *"You are worthless to me unless you are the best. Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp, bottom of the lake, all alone where no one can help them." (To Ayato)Episode 7 *''"Laito, I command you to help me!"''Episode 8 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:Sakamaki Family